Yujo Chronicles 1: Emiko's Story
by surreptitiouspen
Summary: First in series! After visiting a place full of painful memories. Kurama reflects on life with his lost mate. But memories alone cannot substain a lonely heart...
1. Steal me!

Authoress' notes: Hey! Well, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, no matter how hard I try to buy the rights with my feeble paycheck....*glares at place of employment, who shrugs*  
  
And I'm just giving all of you who aren't avid Yu Yu watchers a heads up. "Suechi" is Kurama's name in his human form, the name his human mother gave him, and everyone in Human World calls him.  
  
And another heads up. The term "Yujo" means "Friendship."   
  
AANNDD...This story will have my first TRUE lemon section...so...yeah..  
  
GothKat: *sigh* She sure does like to hear herself talk, don't she?  
  
*All of PenPusherM's friends* OOHH YEAH!  
  
Me: *Glares*  
  
Them:*shrugs* Well, it's true...  
  
Me: ANYWAYS...on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama pressed his forehead against the car window. The vehicle raced away from Tokyo, and into the mountainous terrain.  
  
"Since when does Koenma offer us a car?" Yusuke flicked on the radio from the back-seat controls. "This is classy!"  
  
"Think a little, Yusuke." Hiei scoffed. "He needs body guards. Diplomacy to the Demon World isn't exactly safe, even for the Prince of Spirit World. He's simply worried that some angry demon will jump him."  
  
"And good riddance." Kuwabara yawned and stretched lazily. "As long as we get the perks. A sweet car, free food-"  
  
"And all of the female servants attending Koenma." Hiei gave them a rare smile. "The demon embassy depends of Enma's good will, so they'll supply anything to make his son happy."  
  
"You're joking." Yusuke stared open-mouthed at Hiei.  
  
"No." Hiei smiled again. "Kurama, you were there once. You tell them."  
  
Kurama merely glared at Hiei. "I don't remember."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Kurama returned his gaze to the window. The truth was, he did remember. He remembered as though it were yesterday.  
  
: 295 years ago:  
  
Yoko Kurama narrowed his eyes, and judged the distance from the tree branch where he sat to the half open window he was about to steal into. With a skillful leap, Yoko swung inside, almost noiselessly.  
  
It was the annual Spirit World ruler's visit to the old and elaborate castle in Demon World, a trip made every year to keep the peace between the two worlds. As a result, it meant that every wealthy demon of importance was staying the castle. Along with enough guards to ensure the safety of the occupants against an army of five hundred if need be. But Yoko was an army of one, and was quite unexpected. Nobody went inside unnoticed, it seemed. This was a fool's errand, but Yoko craved the danger.  
  
Treading silently, Yoko padded into the room of the open window. A fat demon lay snoring in the wide, silk-sheeted bed. A quick trip around the room left Yoko with a nearly full sack of the unfortunate demon's valuables. With an amused glance at the demon, Yoko slipped into the hall, and quietly into the next room over.  
  
As he entered, he heard a gasp, and froze. Turning ever so slightly, Yoko glanced at the bed. Then he gasped.  
  
Sitting upright was another fox-demon, a beautiful female, which looked to be relatively young, about his age. Her hair was a typical fox-red, and curiously stopped just below her jaw line. Well rounded-out and slender, she stared at him, deep brown eyes holding fear and anger.  
  
Yoko's brain was telling him to flee, but his feet disobeyed him. With slow steps, he walked towards her.  
  
The girl stood abruptly. "What do you want?"  
  
Yoko stopped. "I was- I mean-" He stopped talking unsure exactly what to say.  
  
"You're a thief." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.  
  
"Ah- Oh. Yes, yes I am." Yoko felt like smacking himself. This conversation was NOT going how he wanted it to.  
  
"Then steal me!"  
  
"Wha-?" What was that supposed to mean?!  
  
Now she moved foreword, so they were feet apart. "Please! My father means to marry me off to the highest bidder, and he thinks I have no clue about it. I can't escape this place, not with the guards and all. But you got in unnoticed...and if you took me.." Suddenly she flushed and looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm asking you too much."  
  
Yoko laughed, softly. "Oh no. You see, as King of Thieves, it's my duty to get you out of here. A damsel in distress must be attended to."  
  
"King of Thieves? As in, Yoko Kurama?"  
  
"Yes. You know of me?"  
  
"I've heard so much of you from my father! He hates you, him and his partners."  
  
"Just who is this father of yours?" Yoko grinned.  
  
"He is the manager of Sukion Corperation."  
  
Yoko grinned wider. "Ah, yes, I did happen to pay them a visit awhile ago. They were very kind to me. Unknowingly, of course." With that, he took her by the hand. "Let's be on our way. Oh, wait, mess the sheets so that it appears to be a struggle."  
  
She gave him an impish grin and pulled at the sheets. Yoko winked roguishly at her, then picked her up and ran noiselessly from the room, into the hall, and back through the window. Silent as the night's breeze, they faded into the blackness.  
  
"Earth to Kurama!"  
  
"What?" Kurama shook himself mentally. It did nobody any good by dwelling on the past.  
  
"Kuwabara just asked if you remembered if the bar has an age limit!" Yusuke said impatiently.  
  
"I told you, I don't know!" Kurama sounded much harsher than his usual collected self. Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged and went back to their conversation. Hiei leaned in towards Kurama.  
  
"Of course you remember, Kurama. You found your mate there, didn't you? I saw with my own eyes the posters Suskioh Sukion put up asking for your head and his lovely daughter's safe return."  
  
Kurama didn't answer to this. Yes, Suskioh had been furious. Once again, he slipped back into old memories.  
  
Emiko was her name. She had loped along beside him as they nearly flew across country. Although this was most likely the longest distance she had ever traveled at such a pace she ran along with no complaint.  
  
After an hour or so of straight flight, Yoko pulled up, breathing lightly. Emiko stopped and doubled over, panting heavily.  
  
"We're here." Yoko grinned and passed a hand over the old, wide-girthed oak tree they had stopped in front of. The tree rumbled, and the crack widened so that a slim person could slip in or out.  
  
"You may stay here, if you like." Yoko said. Emiko smiled.  
  
"Really? Oh, thank you!" Emiko had stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.  
  
Feelings had erupted in him then. He found himself kissing her back, on her lips, drinking her in hungrily, her response satisfactory. By the time he had time to realize his actions, they had already broken apart.  
  
"You're very welcome here." Yoko murmured.  
  
Emiko smiled. "Thank you." With that, she slipped into the narrow opening of the tree, Yoko at her tail.  
  
Yoko had started bringing Emiko on his raids soon after that, marveling at her natural ability of stealth. But natural ability or no, there had been some close shaves that proved she still had to work on her thieving skills. But after the first few mistakes, she became a well-oiled machine that worked as well as he did.  
  
With Yoko's help, she developed her Spirit Energy into a power worthy of the Quest class, her attacks modeled after his. She was quite handy with a dual Rose Whip, two shorter versions of his own Rose Whip. She was perfect, and he was falling for her fast. 


	2. Animal attraction!

Kurama sighed. Just thinking about her brought back the uncomfortable lump in his throat. Yusuke noticed his friend's sigh and glanced sidelong at him.   
  
"You okay, Kurama? You're acting real weird all of a sudden."  
  
"I'm sorry." Kurama paused, then spoke again. "It's just the place we're traveling to, this event, brings back memories of my life as Yoko Kurama. As you mentioned to me earlier, Hiei, this is indeed where I found my mate." Kurama looked down.  
  
"You had a WIFE?" Kuwabara was incredulous.  
  
"Why so surprised? The only really surprising thing would be you getting a wife, Kuwabara." Hiei scoffed  
  
"She'd have to be blind...." Yusuke laughed. "But yeah, I am surprised. You really had a wife, Fox-Boy?"  
  
"No, a mate. It's a bond much stronger than a human's marital promise. While you would say 'Til death do us part', mates wouldn't seek another if one had died. Even in my human form, I feel no need to pursue someone else. Memories of her will sustain me until we meet again, in perhaps the land of the Dead. But I really couldn't say, I know not if she's dead or still alive. Understand?"  
  
They all nodded silently.  
  
"What was she like? Your mate?" Kuwabara pensively scratched his nose.  
  
Kurama smiled. "Imagine the most perfect woman. Double that, and that was what she was like. A merciless killer, incredible wit. She kept me guessing about everything except her loyalty. And what a fighter!" Kurama's smile faded slightly. "And when my partner, Yomi, died, she was my only comfort."  
  
The others stayed silent.  
  
Kurama returned to his thoughts.  
  
Yoko had just returned home from disposing of a traitorous member of their band, when he noticed the lights were out. A panic gripped his heart.  
  
'Where is she?' He had thought wildly, but, upon smelling her comforting scent, he had relaxed. "Emiko?"  
  
She rounded the corner and flew into his arms. "Yoko, please!"  
  
"What, heart?"  
  
She had squirmed away from him. "Don't call me that!"  
  
"Why not?" Yoko took hold of her forearms and gently pulled her into him, enjoying their closeness.  
  
"Because-Oh, Yoko-do you really love me?"  
  
He was taken back. "Why must you ask? I love you, heart and soul!"  
  
Emiko nuzzled towards him. "Then how come- I mean, I've hinting at it for weeks!"  
  
Realization dawned on him. "You want to be my mate."  
  
She nodded happily, hesitently, wanting his approval. He took ahold of her shoulders, and suddenly shoved her backwards and down. Falling to his knees and straddling her, Yoko ripped off her tunic, exposing her in only her under-tunic. He leaned in, and bit her savagely on the right shoulder as hard as he could, blood rushing into his mouth. This he spat out, and, wiping his mouth, Yoko gazed at Emiko's shining face. It was wet with tears, partly from the pain, but mostly from joy. The scars from his teeth would mark her forever as his.  
  
After meeting in a gentle kiss, Emiko leaned up and whispered into his silver fox ear. "Yoko, I love you."  
  
He smiled gently, rubbing her smooth stomach, loving the solid feel of her muscle, and the warmth of her flesh. "I love you too, my dear, dear, heart."  
  
Then he had slid off her under tunic, and leaned in-  
  
The car stopped, jolting Kurama back to reality. He caught himself from sighing again. Only four short, bittersweet years passed after they had mated, when Emiko's father's demon trackers found their dwelling.  
  
Yoko's system of watchful spies had alerted him while the mob of pursuers were still a good mile and a half away. But these demons were built for speedy tracking, and Yoko and his mate would very soon be discovered. Yoko would be executed, and Emiko would either commit suicide, or be forced into wedlock as her father's original plan.  
  
So they had fled, taking nothing except one another. But their flight was short-lived; they reached the boundries of Demon World, and teetered on the edge of the Human World. In their fleetest forms, that of Spirit Foxes, Yoko had turned to his mate.  
  
"I won't let them take you. If we die, I'll find you, no matter where you are, or how long it takes!" Yoko had nuzzled Emiko gently. She butted his nose away.  
  
"I won't let them hurt you, Yoko." Emiko moved in front of him, towards the triumphant yells of the ever nearing trackers.  
  
"Emiko-"  
  
"Yoko, remember what you said just now!" Emiko nuzzled him briefly. "Remember me!"  
  
"Emiko-!"  
  
But she had rammed him head on, knocking him into the Human World. He had fallen, then regained balence just as he plummeted towards a pregnant human female, a Mrs. Minamino. There was no time to swerve.  
  
Kurama bowed his head as the car pulled to a stop in front of the large old castle. Yusuke nudged him.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You gonna be okay, champ?"   
  
Kurama smiled thinly at Yusuke's use of the same name he had called Kurama after his odd loss to the late Karosu at the Dark Tournement Finals. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Y'sure?"  
  
"Yusuke, I've faced demons outside. Now it's time to face my demons on the inside."   
  
Yusuke still looked unsure, but shrugged and piled out of the car anyways. Kurama shook himself mentally, then followed suit. 


	3. It's my job to aid a damsel in distress!

:Two weeks Later:  
  
Komiko Ishitono fidgeted in her seat. It was the end of fourth period, and this semester fourth period meant Healthy Lifestyles. Which also meant sex education. Something Komiko didn't really need any more information about.  
  
But fourth period also meant it was almost two eighteen, which was the end of the school day. But that wasn't much consolation for having to study the human reproduction systems.  
  
The teacher looked up, two minutes before the bell rang. The classes had finsihed their assignments and were moving around talking. The teacher raised her voice to be heard.  
  
"Has anyone seen Suechi? He's been gone a dreadful long time."  
  
No one actually answered her, so the teacher stayed silent. Komiko turned back to her friend, Logi Gionio. "Where has Suechi been?"  
  
Logi shrugged. "Dunno. He's always gone, it seems. Why d'you care?"  
  
Komiko flipped her short red hair. "No reason. It's just he's always gone. First excuse, the flu. Next, a special camp. Now, he doesn't even bother with excuses. But because he always does so well in the school he's bothered to come to, they don't send home anything. It's unusual, that's all."  
  
Logi shrugged again. "Well, you're unusual as well, Miko. You get better grades than he does, and still you ask too many questions. Just give it a rest."  
  
The bell finally rang, and Logi waved her through the door. "Go on, I gotta ask Mrs. Kirsirarkon about a make-up test."  
  
Komiko walked stiffly out of the classroom, and groaned inwardly as she saw Guoi Tukenaka leaning against the lintel. For the past week, he had been hanging around, flirting with her.  
  
:Well, maybe not with me. Possibly more flirting AT me.: Komiko tried to ignore him as the handsome boy fell into step with her.  
  
"So, Komiko, y'just have Health class?"  
  
"I believe you can read, so go and find out yourself. It says on the door. Maybe then you will leave." Komiko didn't look at him.  
  
"Well, did they teach you all about sex?"  
  
"Male, female, yes. But then again I'm not sure if you are either."  
  
"Okay then, Miko, you can teach me all about what you've learned." Guoi stepped in front of her and put a hand on her right shoulder.  
  
Komiko jumped as if burned, and backhanded Guoi so hard he staggered into the lockers behind him. Everyone in the hall turned to look as the popular Guoi experienced rejection for the first time in his history of dating. "Don't touch me!" Komiko hissed, almost like an angry animal.  
  
Guoi stood upright, and strode over to her. Grabbing her forearm in a tight fist, he growled at her. "No one says no to me!"   
  
"I believe she just did, Guoi."  
  
Komiko and Guoi looked around to see Suechi Minamino standing placidly in the middle of the hallway, hands in pockets, voice laconic.  
  
"Listen, punk, nose oughta this, or you'll regret it!" Guoi didn't look remotely handsome, his face screwed up in anger.  
  
"Oh really?" Suechi looked ready to yawn. "I somehow very much doubt that. Now, if you'll take your hands off of Komiko, I'm sure you won't regret it."  
  
"Was that a threat?!" Guoi looked murderous.  
  
"Oh, yes, it was. I'm surprised you figured it out all by yourself." Suechi smiled thinly.  
  
"Suechi, I can take care of myself." Komiko looked slightly embarrassed. Guoi turned back to her.  
  
"Sweetie, stay oughta this one." Without warning, he placed a slurpy kiss on Komiko's lips. She leapt backwards, repulsed, then fury took over her face. Spinning about in a roundhouse kick, Komiko caught Goui in the stomach. He grunted, but then threw his heavy frame towards her, only to be thrown back down. Komiko looked up.  
  
Suechi stood behind him. Apparently, the red haired boy had pulled backwards on Goui's shoulder with enough force to flip him down as he charged forewards. But Goui, a member of the school's boxing team, wouldn't go down easily, not even after a blow to the head and stomach, plus being thrown to the floor.  
  
Facing Suechi, Goui assumed a boxer's stance. "You're gonna pay for that, Minamino."  
  
By then, a ring of students had circled the three, teachers apparently oblivious to the activities outside their doors. Oblivious, or perhaps, they didn't really care.  
  
Suechi lifted his chin, and to the astonishment of all, began to laugh softly. Goui stood confused for a moment, than charged him. Suechi sidestepped his opponent, and then rapped him on the back with the side of his hand, hitting a pressure point expertly. Goui gave a little sigh, then slumped down unconscious. The students hadn't expected the fight to be finished so soon, but dispersed muttering quietly. Suechi made his way over to Komiko.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Yes." Komiko looked down. "Thank you. But I should of been able to protect myself."  
  
Suechi gave a little shrug as they walked down the hall. "He put you off guard. You weren't expecting the fool to kiss you. Because, clearly, only a fool would do so."  
  
Emiko stopped abruptly and faced him. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"You think he was a fool to want to kiss me?"  
  
"I never-"  
  
"Do you think I'm not pretty enough for anyone to want to kiss me?"  
  
"No, it's-"  
  
"I'll have you know, Suechi, a girl would have to be a fool to kiss you, too!" Komiko glared at him. "And I didn't ask you to help me back there."  
  
"You didn't have to. It's my job to aid a damsel in distress." Suechi gave a little mock bow. Komiko stared at him.  
  
"What?" Suechi frowned, slightly confused. "What did I say?"  
  
"Nothing." Komiko sighed. "That just sounded as though I've heard that before, some ware. I'm not sure."  
  
With that, she turned heel and walked out of the building.  
  
The next day, however, Komiko sought out Suechi. She found him the the school's solitary courtyard right before lunch. As some students were allowed to eat outside on nicer days, other kids ignored him. Seeing him standing by the school's one patch of roses, Komiko walked up behind Suechi.  
  
"Yes?" He turned ever so slightly.  
  
"You're friends with that boy from Sarazaki Junior High, Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I heard he died a while back."  
  
"He didn't. Or maybe, he came back to life." There was a hint of amusement in Suechi's voice.  
  
"I believe it." Komiko was freverent.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I believe in a lot of things." Komiko abruptly changed the subject. "And I believe I owe you an apology."  
  
Suechi turned to her. "You think so?"  
  
Komiko bowed her head. "Yes. Even if I could have taken care of myself, I didn't. But I still acted rotten to you even after you helped me. I'm sorry."   
  
Suechi gently touched her right shoulder in acknowledgement. She jumped, and stared at him.  
  
"What?" Suechi removed his hand quickly.  
  
"N-Nothing! I just don't feel too well. I'd better go home." Without another word, she turned and fled. 


	4. MY bishojou?

When Komiko got home, she immediately went into the bathroom and stripped down to her bra. There were four old scars on her right shoulder, two on each side of her shoulder, all equal distances apart. Normally, they looked like any other scar.  
  
But after anybody touched it, well, after any male touched it, it usually turned black. Komiko really had no idea why, but after Suechi had touched her shoulder, she had felt a leaping inside.  
  
It was as if she had known him before, though she was sure that school was the first time she had ever seen him. But her scars, instead of black, were a bright red. The color was so vibrant, she almost considered telling her mother. But no, the scars had been her secret ever since she had first seen them change color.  
  
And, Komiko wanted to know why Suechi was so familiar to a part of her she couldn't reach.  
  
"So, Kurama, d'you wanna meet at the usual spot?" Yusuke sounded bored over the phone. Kurama smiled to himself.  
  
"Sure. As long as we don't have to pick fights with every adolescent we meet on the way to the soda shop."  
  
"You're no fun, Kurama." Yusuke complained. "You'll fight demons, but not wimpy little eighth graders?!"  
  
"I already had a fight. Yesterday." Kurama glanced at his bedroom door, making sure his mother wasn't within hearing distance.  
  
"Oh? With who?"  
  
"Ironically, the golden boy in my school. He was bothering a classmate of mine, so I felt as though I needed to step in."  
  
"Was this classmate a girl by any chance?"  
  
"Yes. Komiko Ishitono. Why?"  
  
"Is she cute?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Yusuke laughed. "I know you, Kurama. You wouldn't step into a fight unless you had an excellent reason. And unless your golden boy was a demon, I think you just wanted to help a pretty piece of flesh."  
  
"Yusuke, this conversation puts into light everything Hiei has ever said about your intelligence. I'm starting to believe it lacks something." Kurama said lightly. But inside, he felt anger welling up at his tactless friend. Was Yusuke accusing him of being untrue to Emiko?!  
  
"What, you would get into a fight, just for fun? That is very weird for you." Yusuke sounded as though he was holding back another bout of laughter.  
  
"Maybe, I'm not a shallow fool, and I saw someone who needed help." Kurama said. "I'll meet you and the others at the soda shop, right?"  
  
"Right. Later."  
  
Yusuke hung up, and Kurama replaced the phone in its cradle. Slipping on his shoes, Kurama called goodbye to his mother and strolled outside.  
  
The walk to the soda shop wasn't a long one, and Kurama reached it just as Yusuke and Kuwabara walked up. Hiei was already inside, sitting down and eyeing the few other chattering teens in the shop with utter distaste.  
  
"What's the big hurry to have a meeting?" Hiei said as they sat down.  
  
"Can't we just meet to hang out once and awhile?" Kuwabara hailed a waitress.  
  
The soda shop they were in was one of those places where all the servers wore roller-skates and the cooks bellowed out oldies from the back on the hour. A waitress saw Kuwabara's hand and skated over. Kurama flipped open his menu, even though they always got the same vanilla shakes and the same platter of French fries every time they went here.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara eyed the waitress appreciatively as she skated to a halt in front of their table. All of the waitress' uniforms consisted of short pink pleated skirts, with pink matching blouses. Little white aprons reached to the end of the skirts, the whole ensemble not hiding the servers' good figures. Their waitress was no exception.  
  
"How can I help you boys today?" She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out an order pad. Kurama looked up at her familiar voice.  
  
"Komiko?"  
  
"Suechi!"  
  
Yusuke from Kurama to Komiko. "You two know each other?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "She goes to my school." He turned back to Komiko, and couldn't help but notice her blouse was sleeveless, revealing a small scar on her right shoulder, the only imperfection in her otherwise smooth skin. "I've been here often, but this is the first time I've seen you."  
  
Komiko smiled. "I applied here two weeks ago, and yesterday was my first day."  
  
Kurama returned the smile warmly. "Congratulations. And hey, consider us your first regulars."  
  
Yusuke exchanged a smirk with Hiei and Kuwabara. Kurama had said he would never become attracted to any person except his long lost lover, the vixen demon Emiko. But this pretty Komiko was proving him a liar!  
  
"Thanks, Suechi." Komiko smiled again, and then raised her pen and paper. "So, what'll it be?"  
  
"Four vanilla milkshakes and a platter of fries, please." Yusuke said automatically, and the four handed Komiko their menus.  
  
"Comin' up!" Komiko winked at Kurama, then skated off to the kitchens.  
  
"So, anyways-" Kurama started.  
  
"Shh!" Kuwabara hissed. "Watch her! Y'can see under her skirt every other skate!"  
  
Yusuke whacked his friend on the back of the head. "Pervert! Don't go checken' out Kurama's bishojou like that!"  
  
"MY bishojou?" Kurama's voice was flat. "You must be joking."  
  
"We all saw you, you have her checked out to the finest detail!" Yusuke slapped the tabletop to emphasize his point.  
  
"Speaking of which, isn't that a weird place to have a scar, on her shoulder like that?" Kuwabara leaned back.  
  
"Yusuke, you see, it wasn't me who was admiring Komiko, it was Kuwabara." Kurama said, irritated. "Now either you have a reason for this meeting or it's simply a waste of time."  
  
"Touchy, touchy." Kuwabara smirked. "Pick on the man's lady and he shows his teeth."  
  
Kurama realized just how ridiculous he was sounding. "My apologies. Just with all of the recent.... events, the topic of my love life or lack there of is a little aggravating."  
  
Yusuke grinned. "We'll stop, but here she comes!"  
  
Komiko skated over with their shakes and French fries, ending their conversation, much to Kurama's relief. 


	5. And now an accidental peeping tom!

~Next Afternoon~  
  
"Oh shi..amrock!" Komiko caught herself from swearing as she glanced at her watch. She had ten minutes to get from school to her shift at the cafe. Usually, it was a quick, seven-minute jog, but she also needed to get on her uniform before she left.  
  
She glanced down the empty hallway. To go all the way upstairs to find a girl's bathroom would take too long. Komiko darted into an empty classroom and shut the door behind her.  
  
Stripping down to her underwear, Komiko started rummaging in her backpack for her pink skirt. Slipping this on, Komiko was reaching for her blouse when the door to the classroom opened, and Suechi walked in.  
  
Komiko stared at him dumbly, blouse in hand, totally useless. Suechi stared back, and unprompted his eyes slid down. Then, he backed out of the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
Komiko dressed almost mindlessly, turning the event over in her mind. How his eyes had lingered how the sun had framed him as he entered, and the incredibly adorable look of panic and embarrassment on his face as he made his hasty retreat. She fought back her own embarrassment at her urge to run to him and fling her arms about his neck.  
  
Once she was dressed, Komiko peered out of the small window in the door. Suechi was still outside, cheeks bright red.  
  
"Um...Suechi?" She opened the door. He jumped.  
  
"I am so sorry-Oh-" Suechi flushed an even darker shade of red. "I needed to hand in-I'm terribly sorry!"   
  
"It's okay." Komiko couldn't help but smile. Then, her eyes sought her watch again. "Shi..amrock!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm almost late for work!" Komiko started to make a mad dash for the door when Suechi caught her arm.  
  
"I'll give you a lift." When Komiko started to protest, he persisted. "It's the least I can do. It's sort of my fault you're late in the first place."  
  
Komiko opened her mouth again, but Suechi was already walking out of the door towards the parking lot.  
  
Komiko followed, heart beating a little more quickly. Her sort-of rescuer from Gui, the witty new "regular" at the cafe, and now an accidental peeping tom! Why, all of a sudden, was he always around? And why did she feel breathless around him?!  
  
Kurama cursed inwardly. Amid the sleek trans-ams and sports cars of the other students, his old orange Dodge looked a little...worn. He yanked open the door and held it open for Komiko before climbing into the driver's seat.  
  
"Thank you, Suechi."  
  
"No problem." Kurama put the truck into gear and pulled out of the parking lot. Noticing Komiko wringing her hands silently in her lap, he pressed the gas pedal to the floor. Horns honked as the Dodge lept into the right-hand lane and careened down down the street. Komiko gripped the sides of her seat and glanced at Suechi. His face was calm, and his deft handling of the steering wheel was almost lazy.   
  
They screeched to a halt in front of the cafe.  
  
"T-thank you...that was quick." Komiko's eyes were still wide from the speed.  
  
Kurama simply smiled.  
  
Driving home (at a much slower pace) Kurama blew out a sigh. Seeing all of that white skin had reminded him vividly of his own vixen mate. His heart had sped up, and he found it hard to breathe for the first time in fifteen years.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"You saw her doing WHAT?" Hiei leaned back, disbelieving.  
  
Kurama and Hiei had met in the town's park upon Kurama's request. They were seated on a park bench, relaxing in the afternoon sunshine.  
  
Kurama sighed. "I saw her changing, Hiei. I didn't mean to. But her manner and just-just her, Hiei. I just want to know.  
  
"Hiei narrowed red eyes. "So...you want me to research if Emiko did die or fell into Human World, and now if Komiko Ishitono."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you remember being Yoko, why wouldn't she remember being Emiko?" Hiei eyed his friend with hidden concern. Usually the once-demon was calm and levelheaded about everything, but now he was anxious, worried, hopeful. To see Kurama like this was unnerving.  
  
"I don't know. She could of...had something happen, but it is a possibility she can't remember anything." Kurama said firmly.  
  
"It's a slim possibility." Hiei admitted. "It isn't impossible. But it is a one out of a thousand chance."  
  
Kurama looked at something just over Hiei's shoulder. "I need to know."  
  
Hiei stood. "I'll be back with your answer in two days or less. Just don't trust to hope, Kurama. I don't think you could handle another loss. 


	6. I'll be damned! Kurama was right!

Komiko sat on her bed, staring out the window. The sun was painting the early evening sky glorious shades of red and orange, but her eyes were unseeing as she sat deep in thought.  
  
Less than a week ago, Suechi had made his presence known by helping out with Gui. His touch had sent shivers through her body, and made her scars glow with that passionate red color, as vibrant as the sunset before her. It didn't make any sense.  
  
Some part of her was nagging at her, insistent that she remember something she didn't know. Memories played keep away from her consciousness, and for some inexplicable reason tears filled her eyes when she failed to catch them.  
  
Even with the elusive memories taunting her, Komiko was more intent on her feelings. These, at least, were clearer.  
  
"I..like him." Komiko whispered. "I might even...love him."  
  
The doorbell rang, snapping her out of her revere. Komiko heard her father answer it, and a distinctly familiar male voice request her.  
  
"Komiko!"  
  
"Coming, Dad!" Komiko went downstairs and rounded the corner into the entrance hallway. The short, black haired friend of Suechi's, Hiei, was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello, Komiko. Would you mind stepping outside for a moment?"  
  
Komiko nodded, and followed Hiei outside, her father shutting the front door behind her. "So, what d'you-"  
  
"You know Suechi Minamino, right?"  
  
"Um...yes..why?"  
  
He ignored the question. "You have feelings for him, don't you?"  
  
Komiko opened her mouth to object, but shut it again. Hiei smirked. "Thought so. Come with me."  
  
He took a hold of her wrist, and led her to the side of her house, behind the tall shrubs that served as a fence. He began to take off his white headband. Komkiko was thoroughly confused, and was getting slightly worried. "What is goin-" She stopped midsentance, and gasped.  
  
He turned, revealing a third eye on the middle of his forehead. Before she could scream, it began to glow, and pulsate with a power she couldn't physically see, but instead felt. She couldn't look away, and Hiei delved into her opened mind.  
  
Going through a whirl of memories, Hiei moved his mind-probing backwards. Choosing a memory, he stepped inside.  
  
An embryo was kicking inside a dark, moist, and warm womb. Komiko's human mother's womb, Hiei realized. Not far enough. Pulling out of that memory, he stepped further back into her unconscious and untouched memories.  
  
"Lookit yew." A rodent-sounding voice sounded from behind him. Hiei turned to see a demon of mixed origin talking to a beautiful, shorthaired female fox-demon. "Such a purdy liddle female, a soft-skinned beu-ty!"  
  
" A soft-skin?" The vixen raised an eyebrow. "That's what you say, neh? Then how can I fight thrice times better than you, Soiuo? How come I pull in more loot than you?"  
  
"'Taint the point." The demon shuffled his feet. "Cap'n Yoko taught ye, tisn't fair that yew get higher rankin' than me, I was here longer."  
  
"It's called survival of the fittest, Soiuo. Dominance is everything to a pack, a herd, any sort of group of animals. You just arn't capable of being my better."  
  
"Damn you, Emiko." Soiuo muttered. "Damn you."  
  
Emiko smiled. "Never trust a vixen, Soiuo. Not unless we're on your side." With a laugh, Emiko turned and walked away.  
  
Hiei frowned, looking her retreating form over. So Komiko was Kurama's mate!   
  
"But why can't you remember?" Hiei muttered. He pulled out of this conversation, and headed slightly towards the future, into another memory.  
  
"-Remember me!" A red Spirit Fox head-butted a silver one, a Spirit Fox whom Hiei recognized as Yoko. Yoko flailed once, then tipped into a black abyss, a portal to the Human World.  
  
"So you sent him there." Hiei muttered. "To save him from capture." Shouts of their pursuers shook Hiei from his thoughts.  
  
"There she is!" A demon crested the hill, and Emiko let out a growl.  
  
"Get her!"  
  
"Where's the thief?!"  
  
"Forget him; get the female!"  
  
Emiko was preparing to leap after Yoko when the leading demon attacked her, scoring a direct hit between her pointed ears. The force of the blow knocked her unconscious, then over the edge and into Human World. Everything went black.  
  
Hiei stayed in the blackness for a moment, speaking aloud his thoughts. "The hit to your head probably gave you a concussion. You lost your memory, and getting incased in a human body only locked out your previous life further. I'll be damned. Kurama was right." 


	7. AN

Authoress here.

Because of this chapter's content, it's available on an email-only basis. Review with your email, and I'll send it to you.


	8. End of a Beginning

Hey! Authoress here.   
  
*Resounding cry of "FINALLY!" and thrown tomatoes.*  
  
*dodges tomatoes*  
  
ANYWAYS, I'm sorry of the long absence. I got an extreame case of Writer's Block-its. It was terrible. I hardly survived. *show-songs that have been hammered into head start pouring out of mouth*  
  
*sweatdrops* My computer keys had actual DUST on them...  
  
*hastily dusts keyboard*  
  
GothKat: ON WITH THE CHAPTER, ALREADY!!  
  
O.o... Fine...geeze...*mumbles* Stupid cat... Kat... cat...whatever..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?" An unfamiliar male voice called. Emiko and Kurama, both fully dressed and resting in one another's arms, sprang to their feet.  
  
"Hello?" Kurama called back.  
  
"I heard yelling. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Kurama grinned at Emiko, who suppressed her giggles. "My girlfriend just saw a bug on my shoulder."  
  
"It was disgusting!" Emiko called out sweetly.  
  
"Okay, as long as you guys are okay."  
  
"Thanks, mister!" Kurama called back, and he turned to Emiko. Kissing her sweetly, he breathed deep. "We should get going."  
  
"Right. Until we meet again." Emiko briefly touched his cheek, and they both turned and went their different directions.  
  
***  
  
Yusuke lounged dispiritedly in their regular booth. Kuwabara hadn't arrived yet, and Hiei had said he was going to be late. And Kurama hadn't been home when he had called.  
  
Yusuke flipped out the battered cell phone again, and pressed Redial. The other line rang five times, and Kaiko's over-cheery voice answered on the machine.   
  
"Hey, this is Kaiko! I'm not available right now, please leave me a message, and I'll get back to you! Bye!"  
  
Yusuke hesitated, then spoke. "Kaiko, this is Yusuke. I was thinkin' we should do something soon, so uh, call me, okay?"  
  
He pressed Off with his thumb. Ever since Friday, Kaiko had pretty much been avoiding him, even though he wanted to tell her about the demon embassy trip. She usually was interested. but things had been off lately ever since the Dark Tournament.  
  
The bell over the door clanged, and he looked up to see a frantic-looking Komiko enter, hurriedly tying her apron on, skates slung over one shoulder.  
  
"Komiko! You're almost a half an hour late!" Another waitress whom Yusuke recognized as a girl from his school, Kiamo, hissed. "What's the deal?!"  
  
Komiko gave a smile as she sat down in a booth to put on her skates. "Would you believe me if I said I was late because of a guy?"  
  
Kiamo put her hands on her hips. "Ooh, you're so lucky I'm the only one on right now! If Mr. Kiyasuski knew you were late he'd-" Kiamo cut herself off with a sigh. Komiko was obviously not listening. "Okay, tell me about this guy."  
  
"He's got this gorgeous head of dark red hair, these bottomless green eyes-"  
  
Yusuke immediately started eavesdropping harder. Was she talking about Kurama?!  
  
"-and I'm so in love!"  
  
Kiamo opened her mouth to say something, then abruptly plucked something out of Komiko's hair. "Girl, what's this?"  
  
Komiko gasped as she saw that Kiamo was holding up a leaf. "Uh...it's not what you think! I was...sort of spying on him. I was in a tree.."  
  
"Right. Just hurry up!" Kiamo flicked the leaf away. "I promise I won't say a word."  
  
"Thank you!" Komiko squealed, then skated into the back room. The bell above the door sounded again, and Kuwabara lumbered inside.  
  
"Hey man." Yusuke moved over so Kuwabra could sit down.  
  
"Hey. I saw Kurama on his way. He should be here soon." Kuwabara flipped open the menu out of habit.  
  
"Did Kurama look...different, at all?" Yusuke asked casually.  
  
"No. Well, he was singing."  
  
"Singing?!"  
  
"Yeah..I didn't know what a good voice that kid has." Kuwabara raised his hand to hail a waitress. "Nope, he was just beltin' out a song."  
  
"Kurama never sings." Yusuke couldn't help but smile. The thought of the cool and reserved demon singing in the middle of public was almost too much to handle.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke, Kazuma." Komiko skated up to them, beaming widely. "Just the two of you today?"  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "You got a problem with that?"  
  
Komiko stared down at him, her expression equally icy. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Yusuke laughed, and put up his hands to show he was merely sparring. "Jus' jokin' with ya. No, Suechi and Hiei are comin' too. We'll have the regular."  
  
He paused, the tinkle of the bell over the door interrupting him. Kurama, followed shortly by Hiei, entered. When Kurama spotted Komiko, a slow smile slid onto his face, his eyes rounding slightly as a secret feeling welled up inside them. "Hey, Miko."  
  
"Heya." A flirtatious flip of her hair was all Yusuke needed to know.  
  
"'Scuse me..." Yusuke handed her the menus resolutely. "Wouldn't want you t'forget these."  
  
She took them, swinging her gaze back to him. "Thanks, Yusuke. I'll be right out."  
  
Yusuke waited until she was sufficiently out of hearing range. "Kurama! What the hell is going on? And don't you dare say nothing."  
  
"I was right." Kurama said breezily, his usual laconic mannor evident. "And now I couldn't be better suited to this body."  
  
"Woah..." Kuwabara looked wildly at Kurama. "Whaddya mean by that?"  
  
"Komiko is...Emiko. My mate. In a human body, like myself." Kurama sat down, and folded his arms. "Why so amazed? She's perfect. How couldn't she be Emiko?"  
  
Yusuke just shook his head. Kwuabara scratched his own head, a befuddled expression not far from his eyes. Hiei noticed and blew out a sigh.  
  
"He and Emiko got reunited. She remembers everything now because I read her mind. Got it?"   
  
Kuwabara shrugged. "Cool."  
  
Kurama just laughed, long and loud.  
  
***  
  
Monday morning saw the students busily running around the halls of school. Though now Emiko was fully aware of her lack of normality, she still felt the pressures of school.  
  
|You'd think a fox demon could understand calculus!| Emiko thought grumpily.   
  
Her day was not at all improved by seeing Gui leaning on her locker.  
  
"Komiko." His voice was over-confident and brash, but meant to sound smooth and casual. "Babe."  
  
"Go away." Emiko's voice was equally nonchalant.  
  
"Y'can't be still uptight over last week." Gui soothed. "C'mon, let's put our differences behind us."  
  
"There isn't enough room."  
  
"Huh?" Gui's expression was confused, but it cleared momentarily. "Wanna go out later?"  
  
"No." Emiko opened her locker and shoved her books in.  
  
"You busy?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"When you free?"  
  
"Never." Emiko slammed her locker shut. She looked up as a familar shadow fell across her face. "Kur-...Suechi!"  
  
"Hello, Miko." Kurama gently touched her cheek. "You free tonight?"  
  
"Yes. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Woah...wait." Gui interrupted. "You said you were busy."  
  
Emiko smiled sagely. "I am busy."  
  
"But...he JUST asked you out!"  
  
"Deal with it." Kurama said. "Now, if you'll excuse me.." He turned, and cupped Emiko's chin in his hand. Tilting her face up towards his, Kurama leaned in, and-  
  
SMASH.  
  
The metal dented under the furious force of Gui's fist as he slammed it into Emiko's locker. Neither Emiko nor Kurama flinched as the noise reverberated around the hall, though many students turned to see the source of the noise. When they saw Gui, breathing heavily and glaring at Kurama, a flurry of whispers flew around, then died to a hush.  
  
"I like Komiko, buddy." Gui whispered harshly. "Now back off."  
  
"You." Kurama replied.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You." Kurama repeated. "You back off. I believe Komiko already denied you, twice now."  
  
Gui turned half panic-stricken, half livid, to the silent audience behind them. His popularity had slipped a notch when Kurama had first beaten him a week ago, and he didn't want to lose face now. "Bring it on, loser!"  
  
Gui let fly his fist a second time, straight at Kurama's face. A hand flew up to intercept it, the back of it brushing Kurama's nose.  
  
Gui, astonished, looked down the length of his arm to see Emiko holding his fist easily. Kurama looked unperturbed, and was even looked as though he could fall asleep within moments.  
  
"What's wrong?" Emiko's voice was soft and mocking, but the entire audience of students heard her every word. "Can the school's champ boxer not even beat a girl?"  
  
There were titters from the crowd. Gui's arm was shaking with the effort of straining against Emiko's hand, but slowly, she extended her own arm so that Gui was pushed back.  
  
"Fine!" Gui pulled back his fist with enough force to almost unbalance her. "You're not good enough to date me anyways; and I don't fight girls. Or guys so wimpy they have girls do the fighting for them."  
  
He stalked off into the murmuring crowd, who seemed to have agreed with his last statement. Already, his usual fan club of four or more girls had detached themselves from the audience to follow him, all calling his name adoringly.  
  
"That was fun." Emiko commented, the dryness of the fox demons echoing in her voice. "Now, where were we?"  
  
***  
  
The school bell had rung, and the halls were quickly emptying. Kurama and Emiko walked out towards his car, chatting amiably about a sort of poison found only in rare plants growing in parts of the Demon World's hottest climates.  
  
"I heard rumors of it last year that when mixed with, oh, your phone." Kurama paused as Emiko's cell phone started to ring insistently.  
  
"Hello? Botan!......Okay.....See you soon." Emiko pressed End, then turned to Kurama. "Meeting in an hour. We get to find Yusuke."  
  
"Let's go." Kurama slipped his arm around hers, reveling in their closeness. The two stepped into the orange Dodge together. The engine roared to life, and the truck backed out of the parking lot.  
  
End Emiko's Story  
  
Start: Yujo Chronicles: Katsuko's Story  
  
Yusuke stared blankly, not seeing what was in front of his eyes, cell phone held up to his ear. "What do you mean?!"  
  
But before he was even finished speaking, the dial tone was sounding in his ears.  
  
***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authuress: Duh-Duh-Dunnnnn! *In Mr. Movie-Phone voice* Mystery, horror, intrigue, romance and ACTION! *starts singing own theme song* In YUJO CHRONICLES TWO: KATSUKO'S STORY!!  
  
*gets strangled by friends*  
  
Ankara: Don't mind her!  
  
Narrin: Moron. *Calls* anybody got a sock?  
  
Kiamo: For what purpose?  
  
Narrin: *rolls eyes* obviously. To stuff it down her throat.  
  
Katsuko: No! She's advertising MY story! Let her talk!  
  
Kiamo: Ooh...big whoop. Now, when she get's to KIAMO'S story, that'll be something to talk about.  
  
Ankara: Oh, shut up.  
  
Autheress: *Ahem* ANYWAYS...please R&R...(Always good for motivation...O.o) 


End file.
